


Happy Birthday Dear Chaton

by Attempting_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two-Person Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attempting_Writer/pseuds/Attempting_Writer
Summary: Let's start simply.This is the first fic i posted on tumblrBased after this post on tumblr,https://australet789.tumblr.com/post/149816998205Chat's first birthday party, hosted by his princess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Happy Birthday Dear Chaton

This is my first posted fic, taking place after the image, linked above, has already happened, so be kind.

Today can officially be marked as Adrien’s favorite day. Today is Adrien’s birthday, the second birthday since he started school and became a superhero, and after the last time, his father allowed him to have a reasonably small celebration in his home. There were no interruptions, no akumas, and no photoshoots; just a friendly get together between classmates, where Adrien was the center of attention and affection. Even Chloe and Marinette seemed to begrudgingly get along, likely setting up a temporary truce for Adrien’s sake. After the party, Adrien lies in his bed, smiling at the ceiling whilst humming the tune that everyone sang as they brought a large cake, supplied by the Dupain-Cheng bakery, to him. He closes his eyes and remembers every detail, every smile, every “Happy birthday, Adrien!”

His smile begins to fade as he starts to think about Marinette who, excited for his birthday as she was, seemed to be increasingly distracted as the day went on: glancing out windows with an unreadable expression, losing herself in thought, constantly checking her purse and phone, etc. As the party was coming to a close, Marinette was one of the first to leave, managing to squeak out a goodbye and happy birthday wish before tripping out of the mansion. He shakes the thought out of his head as he gets up, transforms and hops out the window to meet his lady.

Their patrol that night turns out to be easy and akuma-free, leaving Chat plenty of time to spend with his lady, who is more than happy to indulge in his pun-based humor, throwing in a few of her own, as well. As much as he wants to stay with her, like this, forever, the patrol quickly comes to a close. As she bids him farewell, Ladybug adds, “Oh right! I almost forgot, I ran into Marinette, earlier today. She said she wanted you to talk to her after patrol.” This catches his attention, bringing a number of thoughts to mind; is this why she was so distracted today? Could he be in trouble with her?Could his princess be in mortal danger? “And Chat?” Ladybug interrupts his thoughts, “Happy birthday.” She gives him a small peck on the cheek and leaps into the distance.

By the time, Chat snaps out of the brief daze his mind was in, he realized that he was keeping Marinette waiting. He hurried across the rooftops, quickly making his way over to his favorite civilian’s balcony, disturbing the rest of only four Parisian citizens, that he knows of, on the way. The moment, his boots make audible contact with her balcony, Marinette pops her head out, from within her room and quickly ushers him to her chaise lounge. Her voice was a bit above a whisper, as she tells him, “Close your eyes, Chat.” He gives her an incredulous look, before letting out a soft chuckle and obliging, keeping his ears and nose at attention, in case she tries any funny business.

The lights dim and he hears her shuffle about, moving, what sounds like, boxes around and striking a match or two. She periodically reminds him not to peek and he simply responds, “I’m not, Princess,” followed by a soft chuckle. She hums softly as she makes sure that everything is perfect before she begins to sing the French version of the happy birthday song, her voice soft and smooth, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. He slowly peeks his eyes open and gasps, examining the room. In a brief moment, Marinette managed to redecorate the entire room to celebrate his birthday.

The walls were lined with party banners, there was a small pile of wrapped presents on her desk, and in her hands, Marinette was holding a small, paw-shaped cake with “Happy Birthday, Chat!” written in icing, on the top. In the corner of his eye, he even sees a pair of sneaky heads poke into the room, through the trapdoor. He watches her face as she finishes the song, the candlelight bringing a pleasant glow to her smile. She waits for a moment before speaking up, “This is the part where, you make a wish and blow the candles out.”

He nods slowly and squiggly blows them out, before a choked sob works its way out. He covers his mouth as the dams burst, soaking his cheeks in tears. Her eyes widen as she carefully sets the cake aside, on her desk, before quickly wiping away his tears and pulling him into a tight hug.


End file.
